


Epic

by schneestern



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe meets William at a party and instantly falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic

Gabe walks into the kitchen in search of beer.

He finds the love of his life instead.

Well, his backside really.

White shirt, exposed skin, tight jeans barely clinging to a non-existent ass.

The rest of the guy is inside the fridge.

Gabe falls in love at first sight about twice a day, but this is special.

This is epic.

He almost reaches out to touch the guy's bare skin but catches himself at the last moment.

Gabe decides to do this the traditional way instead.

“Hey, what are you doing later?” he asks.

There's a muffled sound and then the rest of the guy emerges from the fridge. He has long wavy hair and looks a little pissy.

He's also holding two bottles of beer.

Gabe grabs one, garnering an angry look this time. He smiles sweetly at the guy. “I'm Gabe. Wanna go somewhere and make out?”

The guy looks at him and brushes a strand of hair out of his eyes. His forehead glistens with sweat.

“No,” he says, “Not really,” and walks away.

Gabe watches his seriously awesome backside and decides they're off to a great start.

*

“Who's the guy with the hair?” Gabe asks Ryland later.

“Which one?” Ryland surveys the crowd and Gabe almost believes he is actually looking for Gabe's true love and not just for Alex to come save him.

“The pretty one.”

“Oh, William? Totally out of your league, Gabanti.”

Suarez appears next to them and hands Gabe a new beer in exchange for Ryland.

Gabe gives them the finger, more out of habit than anything else.

William. It's a good name. Goes with everything.

But especially with Gabe's.

*

“So. You come here often?”

William turns around and there's the exact same pissy look from earlier on his face.

Gabe's already started to think of it as _his_ look.

“Why?” William asks and Gabe discovers he loves William's voice too.

“I'm trying to get to know you,” Gabe says. He shrugs.

William's face softens. “How often does that honesty approach work on people?”

“Surprisingly--not at all,” Gabe offers and takes a big gulp from his bottle of beer to keep his hands busy.

“I thought so.” There's a slight pause. Then, “I'm William.”

He holds out his hand.

Gabe wipes his own hand on his pants leg before grabbing William's and shaking it.

“I'm Gabe.”

“I know,” William says and then he smiles.

Gabe is in fucking love.

*

“We should get married,” Gabe says later.

He's half hanging over William's outstretched legs.

They're really long legs and they're surprisingly comfortable.

Gabe loves them too.

William raises a finger to make a point and waits until Gabe has rolled onto his back, eyes almost focusing properly.

“Shouldn't we at least get to know each other first?”

Gabe ponders this for a minute. “People in the Renaissance married without really knowing each other,” he finally offers.

“Let me think about that,” William says and plucks the beer from Gabe's hand to finish it off.

*

“Okay, I have thought it through,” William says.

It's a lot later. Next to them a guy is softly snoring.

William introduced him as, “Sisky Business, my partner in crime.”

Gabe had briefly bristled at the competition then realized that Sisky was actually kind of cool and totally not a threat.

“Hm,” Gabe says now.

He has no idea what William is talking about. They're lying on top of each other, arms and legs tangled and wrapped and intertwined.

Gabe is happy.

“I think we are not in the Renaissance but the very term seems to suggest that its principles might still hold true today. Therefore, I feel that your original proposition is valid and should be followed through.”

Gabe has to think about this for a considerable amount of time, before he realizes William just accepted his marriage proposal.

“Awesome,” Gabe says and is about to suggest they go get married right away and then have sex, when Pete runs into the living room.

He's completely naked except for a tiny sombrero perched on his head. “Patrick and I are together,” he yells and pumps his fist into the air. It makes his dick wiggle. Then he runs off.

No one pays any attention to him.

Patrick wanders into the living room a few seconds later and says, “We're really not,” to the room at large.

No one pays any attention to him either.

Patrick gives Gabe a raised eyebrow before walking off into the same direction as Pete.

It's only then that Gabe realizes his hand has slipped under the waistband of William's jeans, cupping his ass.

William doesn't object.

“You know,” Gabe says thoughtfully and William nods.

“I know,” William says.

“So, kissing first?” Gabe asks. “And then sex? And then marriage?”

William almost manages to hide a smile. “Yeah. Probably.”

He closes the remaining space between them and presses his lips to Gabe's.

They kiss and Gabe knows he was totally right.

It's epic.

He squeezes William's ass and William laughs and rubs up against him.

Yeah.

Definitely epic.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to colourmeshocked & desticex!


End file.
